An organic light emitting device using organic light emission is applied to various types of illuminating devices because of an advantage of high luminance at low voltage, and has advantages of driving at low voltage, lightness and slimness, a wide viewing angle, and high-speed response, accordingly, the organic light emitting device is frequently applied to display devices.
The organic light emission means that electric energy is converted into light energy by using an organic material. That is, in the case where an organic material layer is disposed between an anode and a cathode, if voltage is applied between two electrodes, a hole is injected into the organic material layer at the anode and an electron is injected into the organic material layer at the cathode. When the hole meets the electron, an exciton is generated, and light is generated when the exciton is converted into a bottom state.
As shown in FIG. 1, a known organic light emitting device includes a substrate (not shown); a lower electrode 200 that is formed on the substrate (not shown); an insulating layer 300 that is formed on the lower electrode 200 and has an opening 301 corresponding to a substantial light emission area; a conductive layer 500 that is formed on a portion of an upper surface of the lower electrode 200 corresponding in position to the opening 301 and on an entire surface of the insulating layer 300; an organic material layer (not shown) that is formed on a portion of an upper surface of the conductive layer 500 corresponding in position to the opening 301; and an upper electrode (not shown) that is formed on a portion of the upper surface of the conductive layer 500 and a portion of an upper surface of the organic material layer (not shown) formed on the upper surface of the insulating layer 300.
In this connection, the single opening 301 forms one light emitting pixel, and a plurality of light emitting pixels having the same shape is formed on the lower electrode 200.
However, in the case of the known organic light emitting device, if power is applied to drive the organic light emitting device, as shown in FIG. 1, a leakage current flows in the direction of the arrow. That is, there is a problem in that the leakage current flows along the surface direction of the conductive layer 500 and is provided into the undesired light emitting pixel, causing lighting of undesired light emitting pixel.